The X-Files: Valentines Day
by bob parley
Summary: Mulder and Scully re-live their first Valentine's Day, while Doggett deals with his feeling for Reyes. Takes place after the X-Files: the Next Generation: Season 1.


John Doggett felt nervous as he drove to the fence of the Unremarkable House that Mulder and Scully had lived in ever since they got back from their honeymoon. He hadn't seen them since Alvin Kersh's trial and wasn't really up to date with how they were doing.

He stopped at the gate and looked up at a security camera. He was about to get out, when the gate opened. Feeling his nervousness increase, he drove through the gate, down the long path to the house, got out of the car and walked to the front door.

Mulder opened the door as Doggett approached it. "Well, well, it seems that the esteemed Agent Doggett has decided to grace us with our presence." Doggett just stared at him, Mulder found his confusion funny. "Sorry, I've been writing a book recently and I'm just practicing some of the sentences I'm writing," he explained as Doggett came in.

"Okay," Doggett vaguely said, he had never tried writing a book before, so he couldn't comment.

"Anyway, I haven't seen you, Scully and William in ages, speaking of which, where are they?" He asked, looking around and not seeing anyone.

"Scully's taking William to her mother's house so me and Scully can have a few days alone, including Valentine's day, since we haven't had any since our anniversary," Mulder explained.

Doggett didn't bother asking which anniversary and nodded. "She too busy with work?"

Mulder nodded. "She's been working really hard to gain her residency in pediatric surgery, which she got recently."

Doggett nodded. While he was no medical expert, he knew that pediatric surgery was surgery of fetuses, infants, children, adolescents, and young adults. Obviously, with Scully being a mother and all, it would make sense for her to pursue her career in protecting children,but he decided that it was best to avoid the subject. "So, what's the book about?"

Mulder was about to answer, when Scully came through the door. "Doggett?" She asked surprised and hugged him out of relief that he had made it through his first year of the X-Files without her.

"Hey Dana," Doggett said, returning the hug. He thought about making a comment about how beautiful as she always was, but decided not to, as to avoid Mulder's wrath. Besides, he needed help with something.

After the hug finished, Scully spoke. "Go sit on the sofa while I make us all coffee." she ordered. Mulder and Doggett obeyed without any question.

Five minutes later, once everyone was drinking coffee, Scully spoke up. "So Doggett, what are you doing here?"

Doggett decided to reveal his real reason for the visit. "I have come to realize recently that I might have romantic feelings for Monica, and I don't know what to do about it."

Mulder turned to Scully and gave her an I-told-you-so look. Scully just rolled her eyes and turned back to Doggett. "And you want to tell her how you feel?"

Doggett nodded. "And no offence, but I don't want to wait seven years to do so."

Mulder and Scully burst out laughing. Mostly because of how true that sentence was to pointing out how long they took to finally let themselves love each other romantically, but also because neither of them wanted to ruin the mood and point out that Doggett had known Reyes for seven years already, but they met while looking for Doggett's son, which ended in tragedy, so laughing helped Doggett forget that.

Eventually, they were able to stop laughing and faced Doggett. "Well you have a perfect opportunity coming up." Mulder said. "It's Valentine's Day soon."

A dawn of realization came showed on Doggett's face. He had been so busy with the X-Files recently, that he had forgotten that it was Valentine's Day! "Any advice?"

Scully shrugged. "Well we can't tell you much about getting together on Valentine's Day, since we got together on New Year's Day, but I can still remember how we celebrated Valentine's Day."

Mulder was grinning as Scully laid down sideways on the sofa with her hand acting as a head rest, her other hand on her thigh. "Mulder was always nervous to try anything new, he felt like he didn't deserve me, something which I assure you is complete bullshit," She said, glancing at Mulder briefly before continuing. "And that nervousness grew after we got a noise complaint while on a case, so we decided not to have sex while on cases." They didn't realise how comfortable they were in front of Doggett discussing their romantic/sex life in front of him. Doggett was aware of this, but decided not to comment.

Doggett could see that Mulder was just biting his lip to hold back from holding a smirk and trying to prevent himself from making a comment about how loud Scully was in bed.

"So to make himself feel better, I decided to erase that nervousness on Valentines Day." She explained, closing her eyes. "While Mulder was out, I let myself in and put candles and petals that I had brought a while back all over his apartment. I also took all of my clothes off and laid on the bed in the position I am in now." She smiled. "Never before had I seen anyone shed their clothes that quickly."

Mulder couldn't take how hot Scully was being right now, so he slowly climbed up Scully's body, and kissed it all over. Scully giggled tried to rebuffed him playfully before getting on her back. "And then we had sex, all night long." She concluded, turning on all of her attention to Mulder.

Doggett nodded. He was starting to grow a little uncomfortable watching two people he knows and cares for deeply for, making out in front of him. "Thanks for the advice, I'll go now." He hurriedly said, getting up and heading to the door.

"Close the gate on your way out," Scully called out.

"Will do!" Doggett called out as he left.

Mulder and Scully made out on the sofa for a few more minutes before Mulder decided to become more comfy. So Mulder picked up Scully, who wrapped her thighs around him, and carried her to their bedroom. Since he was concentrating on making sure they made it to the bedroom in one piece, that meant that he couldn't do anything with Scully, which meant her raging hormones had to keep themselves occupied by making out with his neck.

'Looks like somebody is getting carried away' Mulder thought as they entered the bedroom and Mulder slowly sunk to the bed on his back, putting his concentration back on Scully and making out with her properly. He put his hands on her ass cheeks and gave them a good squeeze. She moaned and returned the favor.

Deciding to press forward Scully slowly unzipped Mulder's trousers and removed his underwear, before going down on him and beginning to suck on him.

"Oh, Scully..." He moaned as he could barely think a coherent thought as Scully's mouth explored him. Deciding to try and not be selfish, he used his feet to slide off Scully's trousers, panties and socks and then played with her with his little toe.

"Oh Mulder..." She moaned as the pleasure they were giving each other caused them to climax and have the first of many orgasms they would both have in the upcoming days.

Deciding that they needed to feel each other properly, Mulder and Scully ripped all of their clothes off in under a minute, leaving them both naked. Mulder put his arms around Scully and they slowly laid down on the bed. She ran her hands over his smooth body, spiky hair and slowly grabbed his junk and guided it to where she wanted it. He touched her gorgeous red hair, super smooth skin and entered her.

"Mulder!" Scully shrieked as she shot up into a straddling position, put her arms out at the sides and started upwards. Mulder held her by her stomach. Sex with him was one of the best things that had ever happened to her, everytime they did it, she felt that she was about to enter a new plane of existence. It wasn't quite heaven, but it was close enough.

Suddenly, Scully felt herself become quite exhausted and would have fallen down had Mulder not slowly and gently lowered her onto his chest. While she was getting her energy back so that they continue, Mulder started to massage Scully's breasts. "Mulder..." Scully moaned as Mulder slowly kneaded them.

Shortly afterwards, Scully had got enough energy to continue. "Mulder." She panted out as Mulder slowly start pumping in and out of here. "Mulder." She said as he increased his speed. "MULDER!" She screamed so loudly the birds outside the window flew off before she slowly panting and resting her head on Mulder's shaved chest. "That was fucking amazing." She breathed out. And she could feel he had came as well.

Mulder laughed. "It's nice not having to worry about getting any noise complaints, considering how many more times we're going to be doing this over the coming days."

Scully sighed in happiness. "I just hope Doggett doesn't screw up his chance with Reyes."

Mulder shrugged. "I have a feeling he won't.

Scully chuckled. "Fair enough." She concluded and she and Mulder fell to sleep.

_A few days later; Valentine's Day:_

Monica Reyes sat on her sofa and sighed. It was Valentine's day and she never liked it, she was always lonely when it happened. It had been that way ever since her boyfriend overdosed on drugs while she was growing up in Mexico on Valentine's Day and ever since then, she usually did something to try and occupy her mind. Before joining the FBI, she was busy studying. And after she joined them, she was usually busy on the case.

But now, it was different. She had feelings for her partner: John Doggett, and she didn't know how to deal with it.

Suddenly, her phone rang and she answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Monica, it's me John," Doggett answered.

Reyes forced away her feelings of dread. "Oh hi John," She replied in her usually chirpy tone.

"Are you doing anything on Valentine's Day?" Doggett asked.

Reyes's heart jumped, was he asking what she thought he was asking? "No."

"Do you want to want to come round mine?" He asked.

Reyes took a deep breath. "Yes."

"OK, see you in 30 minutes." Doggett replied, and hung up.

Reyes put the phone down, and did a fangirl squee. Afterwards, she went into the closet and chose the best dress she had. It was nothing complicated, just black cotton which went from her knees to just above her breasts. It was also form-fitting and she felt hot in it, but it would be worth it. She just wore casual footwear, she had a feeling that she wouldn't need anything fancy. Besides, she wasn't very good at walking in high-heels, how Scully was able to run in them for years was beyond her.

Arriving at Doggett's house, Reyes unlocked it with the key Doggett had given her a while ago and locked it behind her once she entered. There was a trail of rose petals on the floor and candles were on either side, it looked wonderful.

Reyes flopped her shoes off and followed the trail of petals to the bedroom, and burst out laughing.

"John." She said, barely able to hold off in her laughter, she could not have possibly seen this coming.

Doggett was in the bed, nude and sitting in a very suggestive position. Reyes couldn't help but have her eyes drawn to how hard he was. "Well I asked Mulder and Scully, and this is what they recommended, I think."

"Well there are worse ways of wanting to be with someone romantically."Reyes confessed as she took off her dress and she was glad she hadn't worn any underwear.

Doggett's eyes went up and down Reyes's body; her slim but tall body, her pointy breasts and her really dark and long hair. "I was afraid you would say no." He confessed.

Reyes laughed as she approached Doggett, and straddled him. "You had nothing to worry about." She then leaned down and kissed him.

Doggett felt enraptured, he had never felt a kiss this good before, not even when he was married to Barbara! It was at that moment he realised that he and Reyes were soulmates. Due to the fact she was aroused, she decided to speed up the process, he entered Reyes, who came within 30 seconds. "That was quick." He said in surprise.

Reyes shrugged. "There are people who can last a while, like Scully, and one's who can't." She explained as she rested on Doggett's chest.

Doggett nodded."Maybe you just need some more practice." He mused, as his hand slowly travelled down to her breasts, and slowly began to give them a massage.

'John." Reyes moaned and purred as Doggett also gave her breasts a good squeeze before doing the same to her ass. "John!" She cried out in orgasm.

Doggett smirked. "looks like I discovered how to make you last a while".

Reyes smiled back once her orgasm finished. "It does indeed".

Doggett decided to ask Reyes something that was on his mind. "So how do you know that Scully can last ages?"

Reyes laughed as she slowly crawled backwards and started sucking off Doggett. "He threw his head back on the pillow. "Oh Mon." He started. Monica increased her pace and gave his ass a good squeeze. "Monica!" He screamed out before calming down.

He saw Monica's lips mumble the answer, but he was busy having post-coiltal bliss to noctice. "I'm so glad we didn't wait seven years to do this."

They both burst out laughing at that. Once they stopped, Doggett simply stated: "I look forward to seeing what happens next."

Reyes nodded and they both fell asleep. Doggett dreaming about his potential future with Reyes, while she dreamed about the potential foursome they could have with Mulder and Scully, she already had a threesome with them, after all.


End file.
